Internet Conversation
by XxPredictablexX
Summary: This is an Internet Conversation with Axel, Demyx, and Slash.Zexion has been added!Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.If I did, Demyx and Axel wouldnt be dead right now. . 

An internet conversation with Axel, Slash, and Demyx. XD.

_Rockerboy13 has just signed in._

Demyx:wailsI'm all alone!

_Slashtheslasher has now signed in_

Slash: Shit..Demyx is on.Is it too late to sign off?

Demyx:Yeah yeah, hahah...

_XxpyroxX has just signed in_

Demyx:AXEL!takles

Axel:No touch!shoves offI hate internet lingo..I was talking to some person and they kept saying things like atm, rotfl, and all that..it pisses me off cuz when you ask what it means theyre like, OMFG YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? So then I'm like..WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SO DAMN LAZY AND JUST TYPE IT OUT IT WOULD MAKE IT SIMPLER!

Slash:o.0

Demyx: lmao

Axel:See, there it goes again!The internet lingo!

Slash:...and that was another Axel rant.Internet syle..

Axel:yeah well, the internet pisses me off.

Slash:Brb..

Demyx: still lmao!

Axel: . Shut the shell up, Demyx

Axel?

Slash:XDXD

Demyx:...did he just say 'Shell' ?

Slash: Aye, he did.

Axel:Noo!But..what the shell did you do to my clucking cuss words?

Slash:Its a little thing called 'censored'

Axel:...i hate you.With PASSION

Demyx:lmao

Axel: Stop saying that, Spamit!

Demyx:rotfl...you replaced D-A-M-N you Spam?Brilliant!

Slash:XD

Axel: Slash, your such a Demyx.

Axel:Lmao, you replaced H-O-E with Demyx?

Demyx:whinesThats SO not funny!

Axel: hahah, yes it is XD

Slash:I'm so clucking brilliant!

Axel:Yeah but your gonna be dead come tommorow morning.

Slash:w/e

Axel:I HATE INTERNET LINGO!

Slash:..I'm sorry I didnt get that post, type it again

Axel: . I said, I LOVE PORNO!

Axel:OMFG!

Axel:You freakin Demyx!

Axel:I hope you die and burn in shell!

Axel:Im coming for you now, curfew or no!

_XxpyroxX has now signed off_

Slash:Oh shit..

_Slashtheslasher has now signed out _

Demyx: XD wouldnt wanna miss this..

_Rockerboy13 has just signed out. _

_R and R to tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rockerboy13 has now signed in._

_Slashtheslasher has now signed in_

_XxpyroxX has now signed in_

Demyx:Woohoo!We all signed in at the same time!

Slash:...why are we always on here?

Axel:sdlfka;slkfdks;ldf

Slash???

Demyx:Wtf?

Axel:...my keyboard hates me!

Axel:I'm telling you, its freakin possessd or w/e

Demyx:So hey Slash, how'd you like the movie last night we all went to go see?

Axel:...hey, remember me?Keyboard issues?Lets get back to that!

Slash:neh it was pretty good..the end was kind of wierd though.You know, where the life sabers broke and they like replaced them with chickens.

Axel:...PAY ATTENTION TO ME!

Slash:lmao, your such an attention whore.

Demyx:rotfl

Axel: ...are not!

Demyx:Yeah that movie was pretty lame..

Axel:Hey, did you pay attention to what I just said?

Slash: Yup, that proves it.

Axel:I am NOT an attention whore!My freakin keyboard keeps screwing up!

Demyx:How, exactly?

Axel:Okay, so about 5 minitues ago I pressed D, and it typed Z.

Demyx:...attention whore!

Axel:omfg!I am NOT an attention whore!My keyboard is screwing up!

Demyx:Brb..Roxas just came into my room for some reason. o.0

Slash:...Axel, thats like freakin impossible.

Axel:But it just happend!

(A few moments later..)

Demyx:...

Demyx:I am seriously freaked out

Axel:Yeah, wait in line!My keyboards gonna eat my face!

Slash:...Demyx...

Demyx:Well...Roxas just came in here..and he was drunk..and he turned on my cd player..and started stip dancing to Barbie Girl.

((Thanks for the idea, Pickle!XD))

Slash:Lmao!Gotta go see this!

_SlashtheSlasher has now signed out_

Axel:...FINE!Just ignore me!I'll remember that then..wait..DONT LEAVE ME!I CRAVE ATTENTION!

XxpyroxX has now signed out

Demyx:...I think Roxas wants to rape me...

_Rockerboy13 has now signed out _


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooo people. I just got really bored, sorry if this sucks.

I dont own Foamy or Pirates f The Carribean 2.or any reality shows.

_Rockerboy13 has now signed in._

_Slashtheslasher has now signed in_

_XxpyroxX has now signed in_

Axel:You know what bothers me?

Slash:Here we go..

Axel:Reality shows.Its like..wtf people!I could do that easily!Thats not hard!

Demyx:-snicker-

Axel:You want a reality show?I'll show you a reality show!it would be one where You strap someone into a metal chair, turn the heat up, and wait until they pass out from exhaustion.Theeenn, you strap them to the wall and pay a homeless bum to cut out pieces of their skin and then pour salt into the wound.And infront of them, there will be a timer, showing them that they have only 7 hours and 27 seconds to live.Now THAT would be a reality show!

Demyx:...that was rather disturbing...

Slash: I think Axel is cracking...

Axel:Whatttt, im just being creative!

Demyx:Who the hell would wanna be on that reality show?

Axel:A mentally ill person, thats who.

Slash:Isn't that illegal?

Axel:Isnt killing someone with a toaster oven illegal?

Demyx:Erm...

Slash:Uhm...o.O

Axel:exactly.

Slash:What exactly?

Axel:Dunno, you tell me.

Slash:well I dunno!

Axel:Fine, your loss.

Slash:Rawr!

Slash:Your insane.

Axel:Am I, now?

Axel:Yes, thats what she says.

Axel:Well we're going to have to fix that, arent we?

Axel:Yes we are, Axel..Yes we are..

Demyx:Lmao, Im freaked out, therefore leaving.

Slash:Right behind you.

_Rockerboy13 has now signed out._

_Slashtheslasher has now signed out._

Axel:Doesnt anyone say goodbye anymore..?

_XxpyroxX has now signed out._


	4. Chapter 4

hello. Yeah, I decided to write a new chappie.With Zexy! Sorry hes not in here much, but hes still there.Hope yew like!

_Namine101 has just signed out_

_XxpyroxX has just signed in_

Demyx:Bye bye sweety!

Xemnasihateyou has just signed out

Axel:...did you just call..Xemnas..sweety? o.o

Demyx:What?...oh!EWW!No!

Axel:Uhuh..Demyx..are you leading a secret gay life with Xemnas?!?

Demyx:Wtf?!NO!I was talking to Namine!

Axel:Sure..sure..

Demyx: 

Demyx:Larxy, your online, tell him!

Larxene:Gee, I just dont know..

Demyx:Ugh, you whore!

_xZexionx has just signed in._

Demyx:AHHHHHHHH!WHOS THAT?!

Zexion:...

Demyx:Are...are you my conscience?

Zexion:...yes...

Zexion:Kill yourself...kill yourself...

Demyx:Man, I think my conscience is crying in the corner of my mind..

Demyx:i better leave before he starts telling me to wear studded belts.

rockerboy13 has now signed out

Axel:I wonder what would ahppen if I put this squishy pillow in the microwave..?

XxpyroxX has now signed out.

Zexion:Idiot..

_xZexionx has just signed out._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I fixed Zexy's name...just for you guys D Thanks a bunch to those who asked pleasantly, I love you. :D And to all those who didn't ask so nicely...well, your just rude.So hn._


End file.
